And Then There Was One
by TotalCyborgPineappleIsland2
Summary: After three seasons, Total Drama was cancelled. Now after twenty years the cast is back in an mysterious mansion on a deserted island. After a murder was taken place, the cast must find out who the killer is before they die in the prosses. Will they succede? Who is the killer? And what is the motive? Find out in... And Then There Was One!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or it's characters, but I do own the McChester Mansion.**_

_**Chapter 1: 'Til Death**_

_**A/N: This is based on the book And Then There Were None By Agatha Christie. All of the story is in 3rd person. I'm going to try and make this the last story published in 2013 in the Central Time Zone for Total Drama, but there are probably around ten other people with the same idea. In this story there was only 3 seasons. I also would like to give a shoutout to Rillis Morta, who is an amazing beta!**_

_**So without further adieu...**_

**XoXoX**

_Chorus_

_Time comes to a close for different, deceptive men,_

_As the wanderers of darkness drift far from their cage._

_They had tread on sacred ground that was made by their sin. _

_Now they will be collected by the mysterious devil of rage._

_He will hide in the shadows, controlling in masquerade,_

_With one by one each of the guilty will be held on trial,_

_Soon they will meet the torchered executioner's blade._

_At a place of a tragic history, they will stay for a while._

_Madness will spread like a burning flame,_

_As the culprits turned victims will feel the wrath_

_Of sanity turned wicked, in this twisted game._

_The roads are twisted: they must choose the right path,_

_To delay their fate: their doom is certain._

_And to start this off we must first open the curtain._

**XoXoX **

Courtney was riding in a plane. The first class section she was in was amazing. The white walls shone with pride as the carpet was a blue such like the ocean and was a soft as a pillow. The seats were filled with so much memory foam that it could recite the national anthem for fifteen different countries.

While swallowing the last taste of a one hundred and twenty six dollar glass of wine she looked over the letter she had received only yesterday.

_ Dear Ms. Ramirez,_

_You are invited to a dinner party, in your honor,_

_celebrating your one hundredth case won,_

_keeping your undefeated title at Binder, Binder, and Cookie Law Firm._

_It will be held this Friday, November fourteenth, at the McChester mansion,_

_Tilbert Island, Canada._** [1]**

_Please dress in a sophisticated manner._

_We hope to see you soon._

She read it over again, staring at the name which was blotted out in ink. Including the notes of what to do when she was in the house, this was all she had received. She still couldn't think of who sent it, or why she was going to a small island on the east side of Canada. Different names popped into her head, but none made any sense. With a sigh, she called a waitress so she could order her dinner and continue her three hour flight.

**XoXoX**

The roar of the engine was overwhelming. Even though it was loud, the train was really slow, but by now Sierra was used to it. She looked at the peeling purple plaster that was filled with so much dirt you could make pictures out of it. With a sigh she flipped through the same magazine she was reading for the past seven hours. The mysterious figure she talked to was still in her mind.

_(One week ago)_

_Sierra was busy putting together paper in her small office to give to the chief for the case she had just closed. With her clumsy hands she dropped the papers behind her desk. While her back was turned, she didn't hear her door open. _

_"Sierra Walker, I have a case for you."_

_Even though she didn't turn around, she paused, as if waiting to hear more juicy details. Soon the person continued._

_"We have reason to believe that some people you may know have been apart of a murder."_

_Sierra froze. He didn't know. He COULDN'T know. If he knew… But it wasn't her fault. It was in the past. She knew that she wasn't even apart of it. But still... why would he ask her when he could find someone who wasn't personally connected to the case?_

_"His name was Greg Shors," with that she heard a small slap of paper hitting wood and a door shut close._

_Only then did she have the courage to turn around and look at the manilla envelope on her desk…_

(Present)

After checking with her boss, not telling him that this case was personal, Sierra Walker, private eye, set sails on solving the case for the mysterious figure. With her photographic memory she remembered the suspects, the instructions, and the note on how to receive her money when this was all done. With another sigh she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes…

**XoXoX**

DJ Daws was a big man. He was a very clear thinker and was very consistent in everything he did. This was no exception as he broke into one of Canada's most important jewelry shows in nothing more than a black hoodie and jeans.

With ease he went past the many security lasers and cameras until he quietly walked towards the main event: The Crown of Zebrania, easily worth a cool ten mil and would be one of his most successful heist in a while. Only one thing was in the way: a note. More specifically an envelope. The envelope was inside the glass case along the crown itself. He knew what it meant. Someone broke into the case only to put in a letter. He also knew that the letter was for him. Being as careful as he always was he set to work. In under thirty minutes he opened the case and took the crown and the note. All without setting of an alarm.

Soon, he got to his small apartment and opened a bag of chips after he got undressed and put the crown in a safe place. Only after watching a commercial for a pen did he remembered the envelope. He pulled out the hand written note from his hoodie pocket.

After he read it, a slick smile was plastered on his face.

**XoXoX**

Trent Johnson strolled into the oversize monster of a house in the middle of the afternoon. His instructions from the note he got was to walk down the hallway and to go straight to the common room. As he looked he could see some of his former cast mates were there. He was, of course, utterly confused about why they were here for his award for his new masterpiece.

Courteney, more than likely was the first one there, she had her appearance basically the same, but she did let her hair grow out a little bit. There was also Harold, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, DJ, Sierra, and a mysterious figure. Like Courtney nothing much has changed with the exception of two people.

Sierra looked fairly the same but what shocked him was that she was not all over Cody, who he did not see, or anyone for that matter. In fact she just quietly just read a magazine with Mamma DJ's picture on the cover on the other side of the room.

The next person he saw, the mysterious figure, he didn't recognize until the man grinned a gap tooth smile and upwardly nodded. The figure was Cody. His normal brown hair was changed into blonde with spikes. His white shirts was traded for a red plaid one covered with a open black leather jacket. He seemed to grow about six inches higher and was supporting a thick, blonde goatee with incredibly dark shades. The only thing that was the same was his jeans, but even those had holes in the kneecaps and were torn at the bottom. Trent could only stare at his former band mate and friend that to his shame his job kept him away from contact with any TD members.

Next came in Alejandro and Heather, arm in arm and heads held high, no surprise there. Than came in the rest of the cast members. The majority just mingled with each other with the exception of Noah, Cody, Sierra, Duncan, Blaineley, Eva, and Justin, who were occupied with their books, thoughts, or in Justin's case, a mirror.

After what seemed like two hours, everyone's least favorite host popped out of the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Welcome to your new home everybody!" yelled the one and only Chris McLean.

"WHAT!?" was everybody else's response for different reasons. Some were shocked at his sudden appearance, while others knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That's right, we pulled a few strings and for the next ten weeks you will be staying here at the McChester Mansion, competing in insane challenges, and after each challenge you will have to vote off one of your own in Total... Drama... Mansion!"

Anyone could plainly see he was the only one happy about this.

**XoXoX **

"Before you pour your heart out at the confessionals, let's eat!" exclaimed Chris as everyone was filing into the dining room. In the center of the room was silver platter with twenty five bronze statues of the contestants and one lonesome gold one of the egomaniac known as Chris. In front of each chair was a wine glass filled with sunset was blocked out from clouds as it started to lightly rain. Lightning flashed as thunder soon followed.

Chris continued with a straight face, "As you know, Chef will not be with us today. He was a valued member of Total Drama and associates. So this season you will have to make your own food."

He was met with solemn nods. Chef had grown on them around the end of season three, and though it has been a long time, Chef's death was still a big impact. Especially on certain people's lives.

"Now if you would please take a seat, I will began the first challenge." said Chris as he regained himself.

"What!" screamed Gwen, "you said we don't have to compete until after we ate, not before".

"Nope. I said you will start to use the confessionals after you ate, I said nothing about challenges". Everyone groaned when they heard the news.

"As you can see, there is a glass of wine in front of you.". Chris grabbed the one nearest to him and took a sip. "The object of this challenge is simple, all you-" He started in a coughing fit. -"have to do is-" Another one soon followed as he held his hand to his stomach. "-grab your glasses and-" With a final prolonged coughing fit, Chris collapsed on the ground, his body was spazzing violently as he was try to make out words or scream but nothing came out. His face twitched uncontrollably, turning purple, as his arms tried to grab something to help him. Only Harold, Noah, DJ, and Courtney went to check on him even though everyone was suspicious, Noah slowly bent down to check on the host's condition.

Noah yelled, "Ok people listen up, either Chris is the best actor ever or we are about to be one host short!" Even though no one really like Chris that much very few wanted them dead. In fact, only one did...

**XoXoX **

Noah called DJ, Eva, Geoff, and Alejandro to carry the host out of the dining room and into the living room next door. Noah left the scene only to come back with a bag and a stethoscope around his neck.

"What are we going to do!? What are we going to do!?" screamed a hysterical Lindsay. Everyone hushed her as they wanted to see what the resident know-it-all would do next. After several minutes of waiting for a response, Noah Kapur put his hand on the host's neck, turned around and whispered to the cast "Chris is... he was murdered". If anything made any noise it was silent.

After half a minute someone broke the silence. "What do you mean Chris was murdered," screamed Lashawna. That seemed to cause a chain reaction of murmurs among each other. This, itself, soon began sprouting into arguments.

A piercing whistle made everyone stop and look at the culprit. DJ Daws should their with a look of bravery few have seen him with. He silently marched up to Noah, with every eye on him. "How did he die," asked DJ.

"It seemed he was poisoned with a lethal dose of compound 1080. If injected or inhaled it causes pain until death from half an hour to three hours long." Noah smirked through the solemn moment. "That bastard, for over three hours he was suffering and still wanted to do this season."

"How do you know if he was even murdered? It could have been an accident or just suicide," said Heather with her nose in the air as if trying to catch the fumes of snobbiness emitting from her body.

Ignoring the question as it was too obvious for an answer, Noah finished what he was about to say. "As I was checking his pockets for clues, I found these." Noah showed the group the papers that he was hiding behind his back. "These papers are the plans for the season. Along with the challenges, they state that we are the only ones here, and the only way to get out of the house is to be eliminated."

"Ok, so all we have to do is just find the elimination exit and we can get out of here," retorted Beth.

"Not that simple sweetheart, the door is protected by a voice activated lock that only can be activated by Chris. Whoever was the person behind this made sure to lock us in."

"Wait a minute, if we are locked in and Chris is dead, then won't that mean that the killer would be after us as well?" Shock could not describe what everyone felt when they saw that Lindsay had came up with a smart question.

It was Noah once again that tried to took the wheel but was interrupted by a high pitched laugh with an disembodied British male voice that followed.

"'Ello my duckies, are ya ready ready to play a game, because I'm dyin' to play one myself."

_**Dead: Chris**_

_**Alive: Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler**_

_**[1]: Tilbert, Canada does not exist!**_

_**A\N: So there is the first chapter of And Then There Was One. It is kind of short but it is where I need to leave off. And if there is anyone who appears drastically O.O.C. *cough cough DJ cough cough*, everything will be explained soon enough.**_


End file.
